1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compressors and, more particularly, to compressor assemblies having a baffle surface or baffle member for directing the flow of gas within the compressor housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide compressors having hermetically sealed housings with baffle members within the housing for directing the flow of gas entering the housing. For example, it is known to secure such baffle members to the interior surface of the housing over the inlet to the housing. Securing such baffle members to the interior surface of the housing, however, adds to the complexity of manufacturing the housing. The gas entering the compressor housing may also include oil suspended therein and known compressors utilize a variety of different means for controlling the distribution of oil within the compressor housing. It is desirable to provide a compressor having an improved baffle for directing the flow of gas within the compressor and an improved means for controlling the distribution of oil within the compressor housing.